In a Chip-on-board (COB) type package, a semiconductor chip is directly mounted on a printed circuit board. COB-type packages may be used in a smart card product and a semiconductor chip inserted in the smart card product may have a contact with a card reader. Data may be read out from or written to the semiconductor chip through the contact with the card reader.
A COB-type package may include copper layers as circuits or electrodes. The copper layers may be plated with a layer including an expensive material such as, Au, Ni/Pd, or Ni/Au, to prevent the copper layers from being oxidized and to provide a surface for a wire bonding process.